Track lighting is a style of decorative lighting found in homes and commercial establishments. Each track light fixture is slidably attached on a straight, metal bar that contains electrical conductors. The bar/track is mounted to the ceiling, wall, ceiling joists, etc. The track provides electrical power to the individual light fixtures mounted to it, so there is no need to route electrical wiring to the individual lights. The individual light fixtures are adjustable as to their locations via the track, and the individual light fixtures further swivel and are adjustable as to the angle at which the light is directed. Hence, track lighting is popular for accent lighting, task lighting, spot lighting, mood lighting along a wall, etc.
Track lighting systems have a line voltage running along the track, so typically, all lights on the track operate in unison. On the other hand, the track may have more than one live conductor so that multiple switched circuits can be used to control different light fixtures mounted on the same track.
Common in the North American market are three standard types of tracks. These standard types are known as “H,” “J,” and “L” track, named after the manufacturers that established the standards, Halo, Juno, and Lightolier, respectively. Other styles of tracks are also available.
More modern systems offer low voltages running through the track. With such a system, the light fixture has conductors that clamp onto a track made of two powered metal strips separated with an insulating strip. The track is powered by a transformer that converts the high voltage of the power supply into the low voltage used by the light fixtures.